Braver Than You Know
by avatarstarkid
Summary: "They say that dreams, dreams are memories. Memories of another life." Takes place a few nights after the events of 2x04. Slightly inspired by "The Five People You Meet in Heaven".
1. Chapter 1--Memories

BRAVER THAN YOU KNOW  
"They say that dreams, dreams are memories. Memories of another life." Takes place a few nights after the events of 2x04. Slightly inspired by _The Five People You Meet in Heaven._

A/N-I own nothing.

CHAPTER 1—Memories

As the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin had rarely needed sleep. When he did, in either world, he dreamed. These dreams were often nightmares, things that spinning had not—would not—allowed him to forget.

A few days ago were almost a living nightmare; he had nearly lost Belle again to the new curse. Now, after another tiring, unsuccessful day of magic, he made his way up to his room and soon surrendered to sleep.

Upon waking, he heard the creaking of the spinning wheel. After walking downstairs, he was surprised to find a woman on the far side of the living room, slowly spinning the wheel. She had short brown hair and wore a light blue dress.

When she stopped the wheel and turned around, Gold took a few steps back. He instantly recognized her face, even after three hundred years.

It took him a moment to find his voice. "Bonnie?"

She smiled. "Hi, Rumpel." She walked over and hugged him. "I missed you."

* * *

They had been best friends growing up in the Frontlands. She was the first to call him 'Rumpel', only using his full name when she was angry or annoyed with him, which was rare. She often stood up to the village bullies for him. He protected her the day another boy tried taking advantage of her. As the years went on and the friendship grew, so had his feelings for the girl. But before any such feelings could be expressed, Bonnie's parents had arranged a marriage for her with a man from a wealthy family in the next village and he found himself betrothed to another girl from their village, Milah. While he did care for Milah, he had to admit that he did not truly love her, not like he did Bonnie. Bonnie was there for the wedding; they had even danced together that night at the banquet that had followed. Not long after, she had to leave for her betrothed's village. Gods, he missed her.

He never saw her again. He learned a few years later, after returning from the Ogres War in disgrace, that she had died.

* * *

He held her close.

"How…?" he asked as he slowly pulled away. "I thought you—"

"Died, right. About two years after my wedding."

"What happened?"

She looked away for a moment. "There's nothing to tell, really."

_ Nothing?_ According to the rumor mill, her rich, drunken idiot husband had been responsible. Gold gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie, please. The rumors that followed…"

"Are true. Jack was a drinker; he did not like to be wrong. I should have known better than to argue with him after he'd spent a long night at the tavern with his friends but the things they said when they came back to our house just made me so angry."

"What did they say?"

She took his hand and slowly led him to the couch. She took a deep breath as they sat down.

"They were talking about you."


	2. Chapter 2--Loyalty

BRAVER THAN YOU KNOW

"They say that dreams, dreams are memories. Memories of another life." Takes place a few nights after the events of 2x04. Slightly inspired by _The Five People You Meet in Heaven. _

A/N—I own nothing, all rights belong to ABC.

CHAPTER 2—Loyalty

_She had been reading up in their room that night when she heard them come in, loud, boisterous, and clearly drunk. She made her way downstairs when Jack called up for her. When she joined the men in the dining room, they were still drinking as they talked about the latest village tale—the Man Who Ran. _

"_Who are you talking about?"_

_Jack laughed. "Haven't ya heard the stories, woman? It's that coward Rumpelstiltskin. He ran away from the Ogre War."_

"_Ran home with his tail between his legs!" Jack's friend Ben hollered. The four men roared with laughter._

_Bonnie was appalled. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, all of you. Spoiled rich boys; you've been lucky to avoid being forced into this war you know nothing about, unlike Rumpelstiltskin and the other men from villages who have no choice but to face those monsters. They are all far braver than you'll ever be. There are so few women, like Milah, lucky enough to have their husbands and fathers, sons and brothers in any way come home..."_

_They laughed in her face._

_Will laughed the loudest and raised his beer mug. "A toast, gentlemen, to the Man Who Ran…and will never run again." The men cheered along. _

_Bonnie froze, "_What_?"_

_Will smiled. "That's right, Bonnie. We took care of 'ole Rumpelstiltskin…or should I say _Hobblefoot_, as he'll be known as after tonight!"_

_That sent the men into another round of laughter. _

_Bonnie's head swam as she felt her stomach twist. _No…no_. Suddenly dizzy, she ran out to the side of the house and retched in the grass. When that was over, she turned and found Jack behind her as his friends watched from the front doorway._

_Her eyes welled up with tears. "How could you, Jack?" she whispered._

"_The coward deserved it," he said, his eyes hard as the other men laughed._

"_How can you say that?"_

_Jack stumbled toward her a bit and placed a hand on her cheek. "Enough. Now dry your eyes, Bonnie, he isn't worth your tears."_

_She took a step back. "No…"_

"_Get in the house, Bonnie. Now."_

_She couldn't look at him, yanking her hand away when he tried to grab it. "What you did was cruel…you're worse than the ogres."_

"Now_."_

"_You're_ _monsters, Jack…"_

_She breathed her last minutes later._


End file.
